inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
I Need You (Chapter 7)
Are you people seriously still reading this? OMG! Well anywho, here's chapter 7! STORY (CHAPTER 7) Hitomiko, Yagami and Midorikawa were at the hospital, waiting for the doctor to say why Hiroto had suddenly passed out. "This is the second time I've had to stand in this horrible place" said Modorikawa, who hated hospitals immensly "We've got more important things to worry about other than your childish fears!" snapped Yagami. Midorikawa was taken aback. "Urgh, I'm sorry, Midorikawa-kun" she sighed sadly "I'm just really worried about Hiroto-kun" "He'll be fine, I'm sure" said Hitomiko reassuringly "I hope your right..." Yagami whipsered. At that moment, a nurse came out of Hiroto's room. "Is he alright?" asked Hitomiko "Well, we think we may know what caused him to faint" replied the nurse "it looks like a fever" "A fever?" Hiomiko asked "Yes, or it could be caused by high levels of stress or depression of some sort" the nurse said "Well, is he going to be okay?" asked Midorikawa "We're going to keep him in overnight for examination" the nurse replied "Please can we stay too?" asked Yagami "I won't be able to sleep without knowing he's okay..." "Sure, but there's only enough space for two of you to sleep in the room" the nurse told them "Yagami, Midorikawa, I'm sure he'd rather his best friends with him over me" Hitomiko said "Thanks onii-san" said Yagami gratefully. Hitomiko smiled at her. That night... It was way past midnight, but Midorikawa, Yagami and Hiroto were all still wide awake, joking around, chatting and laughing. "I'm kinda thirsty, I'm gonna go get a soda from the vending machine, you guys want anything?" Midorikawa asked "No thanks, I'm good" replied Hiroto "Can you get me a coke please?" asked Yagami, handing Midorikawa a dollar. Midorikawa got up and left the room. 15 minutes later... "Midorikawa still isn't back!" said Yagami "He either can't work the vending machine, got lost or is in the aracde playing video games with your dollar" replied Hiroto "I'm not sure which is most likely" Yagami giggled. The two sat joking around at chatting for a little while. Yagami looked over at Hiroto, and blushed when she realized that Hiroto was gazing at her too. They both looked into each other's eyes and... "I've wanted to do that for years..." said Hiroto, blushing slightly "Yeah, me too..." Yagami said, blushing a shade that put Hiroto's hair to shame. They looked into each other's eyes again and to their surprise, leaned in and kissed again. "I love you..." said Hiroto, his beautiful eyes twinkling "I love you too, Hiroto-kun" Yagami replied, still blushing. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Two little lovebirds?" came a voice from the door - it was Midorikawa! Yagami and Hiroto didn't know what to say. Midorikawa laughed. "Don't worry, I won't tell!" he smiled. Yagami and Hiroto smiled at him, knowing they could trust him to keep a secret. 3 days later... Hiroto, Yagami and Midorikawa were watching T.V. in the front room, happily chatting and laughing, when Hitomiko came in. She was quite pale and she looked extremely worried. "What's up onii-san?" asked Hiroto "I really don't want to worry you since you just got back from the hospital, but you'll probably want to hear this..." Hitomiko said in a sort-of rush. "What is it?" Midorikawa asked "It's about Endou..." she began Candy: OMG! Awesome!!! Nice chapter Mi-...? Where's Mika? Livi: She's still with her new boyfriend - Hiroto Angel: So that wasn't an insane dream... Mika: *walks in with Hiroto* Hi guys! Livi: Erm, why's Hiroto-san here? Mika: Oh, he's going to help out with the fanfic now! Hiroto: Hi! I'm Kiyama Hiroto Angel: I'm Laurel Angelica, but you can call me Angel Candy: I'm Tressa Candy Livi: I'm Rosetta Olivia, but call me Livi Mika: I'll introduce myself again - I'm Rosetta Mikayla, Livi's younger sister, and call me Mika if you want Angel: Yay! So now we're all introduced we can start on the next chapter together! All: Yay!!! Mika: So the next chapter will have Hiroto conversating with us at the end, along with all the chapters from here on! Also, I'll add a few more of my favorite characters to chat with us in the chapter :) Hiroto: Here's the link to chapter 8, hope you enjoy it - http://inazuma-eleven-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/I_Need_You_(Chapter_8) Category:Fanfictions Category:I Need You Series